leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrossEchoes/Nunu, Familiar of Willump the Legend (Relaunch)
Nunu, Familiar of Willump the Legend Warden (Relaunch) This is a complete relaunch of Nunu that I create from scratch. I believe these changes will help him stay relevant, bring synergy to his kit, still be friendly for new players to league and really allow his archetype to shine as a yeti and child from the Freljord. Base Stats: Passive:' Consume (Old Q Reworked) (Physical) (Heal / HP Scaling)' Every 5th Auto Attack Willump will bite and try to consume his enemy. Champions will take percent HP damage and while non-champions will take true damage. If he successfully consumes the target he will heal based on missing health. When Willump consumes a large/epic monster or champion he will gain a consume stack that grants him bonus max HP and out of combat movement speed. This can stack up to 4 times which will give him the Well Fed buff that grants him increased character size. All stacks fall off at the end of the duration. Q-Damage/Utility:' Overwhelming Force (New)' (Physical / HP Scaling) Willump strikes an enemy with great force, knocking them back and dealing physical damage. Champions will receive percent HP damage and Non-Champion will take true damage. Minions and small monsters get knocked back a farther distance. The next Auto Attack after the use of Overwhelming Force will be Consume. If Willump target's a Snow Sphere on the ground it will slide in target direction until it collides with something or reaches the max distance. ' ' W-Steroid:' Invigorate (New: Blood Boil Reimaged)' Nunu chants to create an invigorating aura around Willump that will increase the Movement Speed and Attack Speed Willump and his allies. Willump will receive the buff for 6 seconds while his allies are buffed for 3 seconds. If they walk out of range the buff will decay over 1 second by 25 % of the buff each .25 s. E-Zoning:' Snow Sphere (New: Ice Blast Reimaged) (Magical / AP Scaling)' ' ' Nunu creates a magical snowball that Willump will throw to target location; during the cooldown of this ability, Nunu will channel to create the snowball and hold it in his hand once it is ready. If it lands on an enemy, it will deal a blast of AOE magic damage while slowing and crippling any enemies in range for 1.5 seconds. If it does not land on an enemy it will stay on the ground for 3 seconds sending out a freezing wave every second. This wave will magic deal damage while slowing and crippling enemies hit for 1 second. While on the ground the snowball can be struck by Overwhelming Force to send it flying across the ground a set distance. If struck it will slide across the ground until it reaches the max distance, collides with anything that is not an ally or an ally pet or reaches the end of its duration. ' ' ' ' R-Ultimate:' Absolute Zero (Rework) (Magical / AP Scaling)' ' ' Nunu begins to channel, slowing everyone's movement and attack speed in the area including Willump for 5 seconds. Enemies will lose 40% of their movement speed and 30% of their attack speed. This will increase based on the number of enemy champions caught in the area; 10% increase in movement speed and 5% increase in attack speed. Willump will lose 55% of his movement and attack speed and this slow will increase by 11% each second, maxing out at 99%. If you receive any type of movement or attack speed increase during this ability it will only be 40% as effective as usual. At the end of the channel, a giant blast of ice will be sent out dealing magic damage based on how many enemy champions are caught in the area. You will gain 20% AP scaling based on each champion caught in the blast. You can cancel the channel early or are interrupted the blast will go off early but it will deal less damage based on how early it was triggered. You will deal 20% less damage for each second that this channel is ended early with a 60% maximum reduction. The first 2 seconds will always be 40% of the damage and you will gain 20% of the damage for each second the channel last. Playstyle:' Control Jungler / Disruptive Warden ' Nunu is the poster child when it comes to control jungling but only when items make him viable due to them being overpowered. Since he has a built-in smite and sustain he is able to steal jungle camps at ease while staying relatively healthy. The problem comes in with his kit being very bland, easy and one-dimensional with the way his abilities synergize. Playing as a supporting jungler or disruptive warden has more depth and synergy with the kit I have designed. You are still able to control the jungle with a built-in smite and sustain but neither have the option of being overpowered. Since you’re built in smite comes from a combination of your passive (Consume) and Q (Overwhelming Force) it breaks up the power of one move to give your other abilities to have better effects. Whether your ganking, supporting in lane or trying to disengage an unfair fight your new W (Invigorate) with its AOE buff lets you and your allies move and attack quicker. This will allow for team repositioning and great surprise attacks when used in combination with your E (Snow Sphere). This debuffing obstacle can create some chaos on the battlefield and allow your teammates to close in for the kill. It also has some built-in forgiveness if you miss your target since you can reposition it with your Q (Overwhelming Force.) All of your abilities have the chance to synergize well with each other while keeping the core identity of Nunu and Willump alive. His new added features allow him to zone off his enemies and control not only the jungle but in most cases the flow of battle during any fight. Though he is able to move when casting his R (Absolute Zero) he does slow himself which leaves him open as a target. Making sure that you build the correct items and stats will be key in keeping Nunu relevant the entire game. Item Build:' Supportive / Tank / AP ' Nunu still needs the same type of items you would build before but now he gets more of a benefit from them. Considering your passive (Consume) and Q(Overwhelming Force) both scale with HP you are even more inclined to Since he has ok base damage and great utility it is better for Nunu to buy items that will enhance his built in utility. Items that buff his allies will combo well with his W (Invigorate) allowing him to create one overpowered ally and protect them at the same time. Even though Nunu is more of a supporting tank he can still build damage and have some very cheesy builds since his E (Snow Sphere) and R (Absolute Zero) scale very well with AP. This also allows certain supportive items to enhance and synergize with all of his abilities allow him to scale into the late game fairly well. Image Update: Eskimo Beast Master (Nunu) & Ferocious Yeti ' ' Nunu and Willump both need an overhaul in their image. Willump should look kind of like Sully from Monster Inc but a little more ferocious. Fangs and claws could be more defined but he is still gentle by nature. His new look should show how easy it is to mistaken him for a monster and overlook his friendly nature. Nunu model is up for debate considering he just needs to look like a child that came from the Frejlord. Since he came from Lissandra’s tribe and now runs with Ashe’s tribe we could take inspiration from their imagery and style. Category:Custom champions